


Shower, Steam and Cream

by Sherry_CS



Series: Mik/Fei Smuts [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: But really if there is no profanity not a trace during the act then what are you doing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, pure filth, shameless porn, short and to the point, very explicit, warning: swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: As my tags have no doubt made clear, this really is just pure filth... Mik and Fei in the shower room, go! Part of a 30-vignette challenge, this is my answer to PWP...





	Shower, Steam and Cream

“I will make you feel good whether you want it or not.” Mikhail’s hand is once again wrapped around Feilong’s trembling cock, which is sore and oversensitive from the night’s exertion but still twitching with interest at the touch. It is smooth and fair like the finest white jade, looking almost too delicate to be what it is. No matter how many times Mikhail has touched it, stroked it, licked it, sucked it… you get the idea, he never fails to admire at how perfect it is. It’s like there is no part of the man that isn’t God’s finest creation. One day, oh one day, he might just die from wanting the man, thinks Mikhail.

Hot water splashes down and slicks all over their pressing bodies. Mikhail tucks his hardened cock in between Feilong’s legs and slowly drags it back and forth, the tip of it making earnest contact with the other man’s balls and shaft, while the hairy end of it teases his deliciously overused entrance in a most shameless manner. 

A needy whimper escapes Feilong’s mouth. The elegant angel is bent forward, his hands pressing against the tiled wall in front of him, his head tilting up and back and looking very much like he’s trying to keep it above water. He turns halfway around and demands in a hoarse voice. “Are you trying to kill me, you beast in heat?” 

If Mikhail weren’t already going berserk with desire just now, the sight of Feilong turning around, of those beautiful exotic eyes peering through his dripping wet black hair, of that sculpture-like back which glistens with something akin to the moonlight... That surely did it. 

His left hand reaches under Feilong’s left arm to pull the man up by the shoulder, while his right hand continues to palm that perfect pink cock in a slow swirling motion that is making the tender body under him rock with impatience. “It looks like I’m not the only beast in here.” Mikhail chuckles darkly behind Feilong’s ear, knowing perfectly well that that’s another sensitive spot of his. 

“Mm...” Feilong groans softly and arches back into Mikhail’s muscular form. 

Mikhail turns Feilong around and locks him in a firm embrace. He kisses him. Both their lips are swollen from their endless kissing of the night, yet right now, when it’s renewed, it somehow feels fresh, and tender, and different. 

“I am so happy, that I have made you into this.” Mikhail whispers as he nibbles his lover’s lips, brushing his teeth against them, feeling the subtle vibration this produces. His lover, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to appreciate the remark so much. 

“Please. You are not going to claim that you have taught me all about sex.” Feilong teases in feigned annoyance. 

“Of course not. Skill-wise, what shall I say... you’re encyclopaedic. But there was no feeling. You didn’t LIKE doing this, much less with me.” 

“Well, considering how we started...”

“But that was then. Look at you now. How responsive. How intuitive. You know what you want and you go for it. I love it.” With one hand, Mikhail reaches between and under Feilong’s buttocks to cradle his balls, his fingers dancing over them artfully. With the other, he traces the full length of Feilong’s erect member in seeming nonchalance. Feilong draws in a long shuddery breath, and he half-closes his eyes. 

“Right now, my beautiful one, what do you want?” Mikhail gently nips at Feilong’s nose as he observes the sweet change of expression on his lover’s face, the red-hot need, the grinding agony, the abandon. How can someone who’s so perpetually pristine look so erotic, and all the while seemingly unaware of it? He bends down to lick a nipple. “Name it, and you shall have it.”

“Well, I HAD just wanted a shower...” Feilong smiles wrily, and when his eyes meet Mikhail’s, they both know they are as far from that original goal as possible. 

“If you’re too tired, I can always just suck you off.” Mikhail’s eyes gleam as he says this, grinning his winsome grin. 

“Are you kidding me?” Feilong grabs Mikhail’s firm muscular butt with both hands and pulls the bigger man into himself. “Fuck me.” He commands. 

“As you say, Your Majesty.” Mikhail’s grin widens, and Feilong watches as a mixture of predatory pride, animalistic hunger and fierce admiration lights up the man’s face from within. 

Mikhail spins the two of them around, pushing Feilong’s back up against the wall, and raises one long pearly leg above his shoulder. Feilong’s hole is already nice and prepared from their earlier activity, and Mikhail’s cock finds its way in with minimum prep work — besides, by now he’s already learnt that his Dragon likes a bit of pain thrown in the concoction. 

All that lengthy foreplay has put both of them in a feverish state. Mikhail races inside of Feilong like a crazed animal, grabbing his ass, pulling him up and toward the attack, banging that slender body against the wall behind him, the sound of which mixed with their coinciding pants and cries and whimpers and growls makes up probably the most lascivious sex symphony in the world, and if they had a neighbour, those poor people would surely be fleeing for another building — or country. 

Mikhail keeps hitting Feilong mercilessly on his perfect spot, and pretty soon the proud Dragon is clinging onto Mikhail for support for his legs are soft as cotton. His cock is dripping with precome, and Mikhail looks like he’s gonna fall apart himself any minute now. “Please, let me come already...” The Dragon beseeches. 

An alarming sparkle flames up in the Russian devil’s playful azure eyes. “What about that shower?” Feilong has no idea what the rascal has in mind, but whatever it is, he suspects it will not be good. 

Mikhail retreats from Feilong’s body momentarily to guide him back into their original position, with them both facing the shower and Mikhail behind Feilong. He places both Feilong’s hands up against the wall. “You’ll need this for support.” His deep voice rumbles with forbidden promise. He slowly pushes himself back in, savouring every detail along the way, and then, he reaches up and grabs the shower head. 

When Feilong feels the warm water directly hitting the swollen head of his cock, he yelps in surprise. Mikhail times the exact moment to pick up his speed and turn that yelp into a scream. “Misha, no...! Ah...! This is... strange!” The Dragon protests. His body’s thrashing, his legs are shaking, and his hole is clenching harder than ever around the full amazing length of Mikhail’s thick throbbing cock. The Russian mutters profanity under his breath. This man is surely to be the death of him! He pounds balls deep into Feilong’s bouncy bony ass in a seeming effort to fuck right through him. The Dragon screams at the top of his lungs. 

“Misha...! F...fuck! So deep...! I want to... I want to come! Mik, please...! Ah!!!”

One trickle of water actually finds its way into that tiny opening at the tip of his dick and Feilong shrieks in horror. White creamy fluid is gushing out of said opening before he can say come. Blind and completely spent, he falls to a million pieces right in front of Mikhail’s eyes. The latter catches him, and with a satisfied shout, follows him in release. 

They did take that shower in the end, but with both of them sitting on the floor. They couldn’t care less if it was hygienic or not. Neither of them had the strength to raise a toe. 

And they both had meetings at 8 o’clock in the morning.


End file.
